


Untitled 5x20 Promo Reaction Fic

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1579547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany has a bright idea. It involves her, Blaine, and a bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled 5x20 Promo Reaction Fic

"Brittany, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Brittany rolls her eyes in exasperation. "Which one of us is the genius here?"

Blaine frowns. He still isn't entirely convinced that Britney's entrance to MIT wasn't some sort of prank that got out of hand.

"Which one?"

"You," Blaine mumbles.

"That's right. Me. And this genius says we need to practice on our own or else it'll be awkward in rehearsal!"

"And you're sure Kurt's okay with it? He didn't just, I don't know, absentmindedly agree to whatever you said to him because he wasn't really listening?"

Brittany unhooks her bra and tosses it on the floor.

Blaine blinks.

"Aaaaaction!"

Oh, what the hell. It's not like he's never kissed a girl before. And if he closes his eyes maybe he can pretend that it's Kurt.

He crawls on top of Brittany and lets her lead. Her mouth is smaller than Kurt’s and her lips are softer, but it isn’t so bad.

He’s just wondering what he had been so worried about, when Brittany pulls away.

“Blaine Warbler,” she says patiently. “I’ve had better makeout sessions with Lord Tubbington. Now take off your shirt and let’s take it from the top. And put a little passion into it!” She shimmies and Blaine quickly averts his eyes from her bare chest, blushing.

“Okay, okay. Fine.” He pulls his shirt up over his head and drops it gently to the floor.

This time he tries a little harder. It’s acting. Acting is about getting in character. This character _likes_ to be naked in bed with girls.

He opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, moves a hand into her hair, and grinds down a little. _Just pretend it’s Kurt; pretend you’ve just come back from the club and he’s a little tipsy and has been all over you all night. Pretend-_

“Blaine?!”

Blaine sits up and looks around so quickly that he nearly knocks Brittany off the bed in the process.

Kurt is standing in the doorway, expression a mixture of shock, disgust, and hurt.

“Shit,” Blaine says, and scoots to the edge of the bed, putting as much distance between himself and Brittany as possible. “Kurt, it’s not what it- of _course_ it’s not what it looks like. It’s for Rachel’s show, didn’t you-” he glances at Brittany for support. “Didn’t you read the script?”

Kurt’s face softens a little. “I was going to tonight. It has- it has-” he gestures at them on the bed, “ _this_ in it?”

They both nod, and Brittany pipes up, “I told him we should practice before the first rehearsal. I don’t think TV is like glee club where you only win if you don’t practice.”

Kurt smiles, a little tentatively. “I guess that’s true.” He meets Blaine’s eye. “So, uh, can I watch?” 

Before Blaine can answer, Brittany has tugged him back on top of her. “Only if you fulfill your duties as studio audience by providing a laugh track. I have some _great_ one-liners for when he does something wrong!”

“Brittany, you don’t have any one-mmph!” Brittany’s tongue is in his mouth. Kurt collapses into a chair and laughs.


End file.
